


Falling

by SkyWillSometimesWrite



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Facing Death, Grenades, Guns, doc is locus, free falling, impulse is felix, red vs blue au, sky writing more evil impulse despite not barely watching impulse part 2, this is kinda a little requisite to bigger plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWillSometimesWrite/pseuds/SkyWillSometimesWrite
Summary: Impulse didn't think this was how he would die.---Written for the Hermitcraft Headcanon's writing competition on tumblr!
Kudos: 11





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Red vs Blue AU that target-block on tumblr and I have worked on, and this is not barely a taste. This is more of a prequel of bigger plans.   
> I used Season 13, Episode 19 of RVB as a guide for it, btw. I had to keep this under 1k word which means it doesn't have everything I would want in it, but I still like how it came out.
> 
> CONTENT WARNING: CURSING, GUNS, GRENADES, FACING DEATH, FREE FALLING

Impulse stared at Doc, the few steps above him, in the middle of the painfully annoying and colorful soldiers. He could feel the mechanical eye underneath the helmet boring into his soul and it took all his will power to stand up against it.

“Doc? What are you-” he gestured vaguely to the group around them, “What are you doing? You were supposed to kill them!”

“No. No more killing.”

“What?” he asked again, clenching his fists. “What about the mission-”

“You said it yourself. Fuck the mission. I’m not doing this because I was told to. I’m doing this because I  _ want _ to.”

Locus’ voice made something inside him crack, some thread that he didn’t realize had been pulled taut snap. A wave of unnerving calm covered him and he slumped forward, replaying the words in his head again. 

“Alright. Then you can die with the rest of them.”

In one swift motion he grabbed his energy sword from his back, activating it and tossing it haphazardly at where Doc stood, watching him and Tango duck away from it. He kicked up the gun Doc had thrown at him and shot to his left, making the architechs scrambled away before bringing his shield up to deflect any incoming bullets from the rest of the group that had stopped his plans for so long. When Stress, Keralis, and Jevin had run away he lifted his shield back to where he assumed the first three would be shooting at him.

Bullets didn’t hit his shield, but rather something stuck to the outside of it. He watched through the blue tint as Mumbo reloaded a gun that he recognized all too well, and that made the beeping grenade on the front of his shield that much more terrifying. 

“Guess we did learn a thing or two from you mercs, huh?” Came Grian’s all too smug reply that Impulse would have retorted to were his mind not racing to find a way out of this situation. He couldn’t just put his shield down because then it would just fall and probably detonate-

“Hey, Impy. Catch.” Tango’s voice cut through his thoughts and he looked over, eyes widening as a grenade landed next to his feet.

“No, wait-”

The grenade exploded, sending him flying backwards off of the communications temple, plummeting down into the clouds and to the inevitable death below. His arms flailed in the air as panic refused to let any into his lungs.  _ There has to be a way out of this, there has to be a way to survive this- _

Suddenly, all Impulse could see was red. A horrible mix of anger and fear mixed around inside of him. It reminded him of Doc’s eye. He clenched his fists once again at the very thought of his old partner. He managed to grab one of his knives out of his suit, throwing it upwards as if it would reach up and imbed itself into that  _ traitor's _ head. Into that mechanic eye that used to give him nightmares. Into that robotic arm that could easily crush his windpipe if Doc had ever gotten tired of his voice. Into that brain of his that had been so willing to follow any and all orders until when Impulse needed him to the most.

The knife didn’t get very far before it fell right alongside Impulse.

He bit back against the wetness that was slowly trying to fill his eyes, and the tightness in his throat that burned and hurt more than the explosion that sealed his fate did. 

_ “I care about you, you’re my partner, my best friend. But if you’re going to keep going on like this, Impulse, I don’t want to be there when you fall.” _

He closed his eyes against Skizz’s words, the last words his old friend had said to him.  _ Traitors. Both of them are. Cowards and traitors and liars- _

He coughed as he choked on a sob. Skizz should have seen this. He deserved to see this. He was supposed to keep Doc and him straight. Keep them from going overboard. If he hadn’t left them,  _ abandoned them _ , then he wouldn’t be falling to his death right now. Doc wouldn’t have betrayed him. He wouldn’t have started this war, wouldn’t have ever met Scar or Tango or Xisuma or any of those idiots that collectively ruined his life. 

He stared up at the clouds that looked so far away and barely registered in his mind how close to the ground he was. He closed his eyes for a brief moment before refusing to go out like that, like a coward, like  _ Doc would expect him to _ -

He ground his teeth and opened his eyes, turning to stare at the ground head on and take the brunt of the impact. If this was how he was going to die then he would do it with as much pride as he had left. It was all he had left.

_ Fuck you Doc. Fuck you Skizz. Fuck you Tango, Scar, Xisuma, False, Ren and all you other roaches that refused to die.  _

His last thoughts were filled with malice, and he distantly hoped that it would be enough for the universe or whatever twisted god was out there to latch onto and form into a curse or whatever it did. Maybe, we wondered, he could come back in another life and finish them off with his own two hands. 

He smiled, the image sweet in his mind and he didn’t even register when his body hit the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to come yell at me about this fic? I'd love to hear what you think!  
> https://skywillsometimeswrite.tumblr.com/
> 
> Remember to drink some water, get plenty of rest, and know that I think you're incredible! <3


End file.
